


Effective Compartmentalization

by radioqueen



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Forced Incest, Forced to rape loved one, Gang Rape, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Nonconsensual Breeding Kink, Rampant Condom Oppression, Rape to Maintain Cover, Rape to protect victim from worse fate, Rapist Wears Condom During Rape and Empties It Into Victim Afterward, Unwilling Arousal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 07:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioqueen/pseuds/radioqueen
Summary: (More than) 100 words of Rampant Condom Oppression. Read and heed the warnings.





	Effective Compartmentalization

As Butler wrapped the scratchy rope around his little sister's wrists, he reflected that although there was no way to protect her, at least all of the Mafiya members were wearing condoms. He allowed himself a moment of dark jealousy before tucking his emotions away. He would compartmentalize, like always. Juliet would live; that was all that mattered. And at least her rapists wouldn't impregnate her.  
  
"If Britva's not here, who gets to fuck her first?" one of the men asked in Russian, stroking his latex-covered cock.  
  
The khuligany, Mikhael Vassikin, caught his partner's eye. "What do you think, Kamar?" he asked. "You want to share her, or should we flip a coin?"  
  
"Either way," Kamar said. "I just want to be the first to fuck this hole."  
  
He shoved a dry thumb into Juliet's anus, making her stiffen.  
  
"Nyet, pozhaluysta," Juliet whimpered. Her Russian, normally as flawless at Butler's, was now colored by a faint RP accent. "Please, anything but that. I promise I'll cooperate."  
  
"She's British," Butler growled. "Probably MI6."  
  
Kamar swore violently. "MI6? That's all we need!"  
  
"Maybe we should call Britva before doing anything else to her," Butler suggested, making sure to sound very reluctant. "Better to delay our fun than deal with an extraction team. Besides, might be a ransom for her."  
  
"No, no," Vassikin said. "Britva hates when we call him. He will not be pleased by this. Better to have our fun first and then call him. Maybe we won't even have to call him."  
  
"I heard MI6 leaves their agents to die," another man said. "Let's hurry and fuck her before they have a chance to help her, in any case."  
  
The rest of the room seemed to agree. Butler shrugged and went along with it. There could be no indication he was trying to protect the spy they'd caught transferring files off their ancient computer.  
  
"So I'll fuck her first, then you'll take her back entrance?" Mikhael asked his partner.  
  
"Sounds fair," Kamar agreed.  
  
Vassikin pushed down his dress trousers as he climbed atop Juliet. She was shivering, and Butler doubted it was entirely due to the Arctic chill that crept in through the nearby window.  
  
"I can't breathe," Juliet complained. "Ah! No, please, it hurts!"  
  
"Women." Vassikin rolled his eyes. "Always nagging."  
  
Butler forced himself to watch his little sister's rape as if nothing were out of the ordinary. She could have killed Vassikin right then, easily. But doing so would have compromised the mission, and Juliet had been trained better than that. Instead, she began to cry quietly, playing the part of a terrified, helpless female operative whose first assignment had gone sideways. She was rather convincing, if the ache in Butler's chest was anything to judge by.  
  
Vassikin only lasted a few moments before groaning and collapsing onto Juliet. When he sat up a few seconds later, he was pinching the used condom to keep it from spilling. Without needing to be told, two of the more junior men grabbed Juliet's knees and pulled them back until they almost touched her face. As Butler watched in growing alarm, Vassikin's finger stuffed the top half of the condom inside Juliet.  
  
"Maybe, if we let you live, you'll have a little Russian baby," he joked as he dumped his entire load straight down her passage.  
  
Butler felt nauseated as he pictured the seed pooling around the opening to Juliet's womb. Despite knowing better, he couldn't stop imagining the fluid trickling steadily through the tiny entrance. He was so disgusted that it was a miracle he was still hard at all, much less throbbing inside his own condom.  
  
The two men held Juliet in that position, nearly doubled over with her hips forced into the air, as Kamar knelt by her. "Such a pretty little hacker," he remarked. "If you live, you can tell all your friends you got pregnant after taking it in the butt. I've impregnated three girls this way."  
  
Butler fought to keep his face neutral as he realized they all planned to pour their used condoms into Juliet after raping her. By the time Butler took his turn, she would no doubt be overflowing with their filth.  
  
Juliet had other things to worry about, however.  
  
"Nyet!" she shrieked. "Nyet, nyet, pozhaluysta, nyet!"  
  
With a grunt, Kamar shoved his dick past her clenching muscles. Juliet's back arched off the cold floor, her cry of pain so piercing it could start an avalanche.  
  
"No!" Juliet's sobs no longer seemed forced. "Stop it! Please, I'll do anything! Oh, feck, my arse is completely on fire, please!"  
  
Butler realized she was slipping into her native accent while distracted by the pain. Perhaps her captors wouldn't notice, but if they did... Butler's face hardened as he finally compartmentalized his emotions fully. He knelt down and pressed his hand over his sister's mouth.  
  
"You're lucky we're not killing you," he snapped. "Don't make noises like that. They hurt my head."  
  
Juliet screamed into his massive hand again. Her whole body was trembling from pain. Butler looked up inquisitively. Kamar nodded to Butler, who removed his hand.  
  
"You can suck my dick, or you can suck my Sig Sauer," he said sternly in Russian. "But no screaming. Which would you prefer?"  
  
When she didn't answer, Butler slapped her cheek. Tears spilled into Juliet's ears as she blinked in shock. The hurt look on her face would haunt Butler's dreams for years, but right then, it had no effect on him.  
  
"Ya ne ponimayu," she whispered, but he knew she wasn't talking about his Russian.  
  
"Suck my dick," Butler said in heavily accented English. "You understand that?"  
  
Juliet nodded unhappily and parted her lips for him. As his cock sank into her mouth, she sniffled softly under his hairy sack. The little huff of warm air sent gooseflesh across his entire body. She sucked weakly, still moaning in agony every time Kamar moved. To Butler's chagrin, knowing his own seed would soon be trickling into Juliet's womb only brought him even closer to filling his condom.  
  
 _Better she get pregnant by me than them,_ he reasoned as he thrust into her warm mouth. _I'm only hard because it's a life-or-death situation. It's just effective compartmentalization._


End file.
